Sweet Revenge
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry wants revenge but cannot do it alone, who will be there to help?


**I had this image in my head for a while of Harry kneeling before Severus desperate for revenge and it wouldn't leave me alone so i decided to write something to make it go away. Here it is! Hope you all like it!**

**RATED M FOR VIOLENCE**

**MALE/MALE**

**REVIEW!**

**NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

He looked strait forward his eyes cold and dead betraying only the slightest hint of the despair that lived within him. Slowly he spoke, every word painful.

"Please…I have no right to ask you for this, I know that…but I need to do this." His chest aching painfully. "Please…I know that you hate me…please." His eyes ached from the weeks of little sleep and few tears his pain to great for release. He had been alone his entire life, he knew only how to obey. The only two people who had treated him like he was something worth their time, were dead because of him, their bodies wrapped gaily in bits and pieces the way they had the day they arrived at his table. He tried not to remember their eyes…eyes that spoke of endless pain even after the life had been taken from them. Faces drawn up in horror and agony. Faces that would haunt him for every moment of every day for as long as he would live. Slowly, he raised his gaze dropping the mental shields he had worked so long and so hard for, knowing that this above all would prove his sincerity. Black eyes were blank as ever only glimmering slightly in sadistic thought.

"And what…Mister Potter, would you have me do?" He said his voice low and warning. Harry turned his face to the side in shame.

"Order me sir, what pride I might have left- take it. Take what ever you want of me but please do this one thing for me, give me the order to kill. Order me to bleed every one of them out as painfully as possible." He said his voice heated momentarily. Black eyes flared to life at the sight of his glittering gaze and a small smile formed at the edges of thin lips. Immediately he lowered his gaze his hands trembling slightly where he was clenching them into fists. Slowly a pale, long fingered hand reached down and grasped his chin forcing him to look up into the searching black eyes. Sighing he let his barriers fall and let the man into his mind, he ignored the pain, ignored the emotions and distanced himself from the horrifying scenes as they flew by. His uncle…the 'dungeon'…chains…whips across his back…_call me master boy!_...slap!...hunger…all of it flashing by in an instant until suddenly the man pulled out of his mind and he was left panting heavily on the cold stone floor. Fingers slid into his hair and yanked his head back.

"Kill them Potter, kill every single one of them until your revenge is satisfied. When this is over, if we are both still by some miracle alive, then you will belong to me. I will show you then what a true master should be. Now get out of my sight." Harry trembled as he was released and reached out tugging the hem of the mans' robes to his lips.

"Yes master." He whispered before standing and walking away his heart feeling lighter his mind clear and focused. Revenge. Obey. Revenge. Obey. The only thoughts that could pass through his fractured mind. Revenge. Obey. Revenge. Obey. Kill. Obey. Revenge. Obey. Kill. Blood. Master. Revenge. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill Kill Kill!

One by one he took them down, luring them in, trapping them and then killing them as slowly and as painfully as possible. There was no mercy left in his heart. Luscious- gone bits of him strewn all over Scotland. Rebastian- gone there were no bits left of him only ashes and the smell of slowly cooked human flesh. Bella- gone eaten by scarab beetles from the inside out until she was nothing left but bones, bones which were ground to dust and poured over a dung heap. One by one he took them down each death messier and more brutal than the last, every scream, and every drop of blood, sweat and tears justified. Every bit of agony deserved as bits and pieces of him died too. He did not meet those black eyes while he hunted, he refused them, he did not dare until he had completed his task.

"Harry Potter." The hissed out voice and narrowed red eyes held no effect on him any longer. He simply gazed at the man blankly a small flame beginning to grow inside him.

"Who are you?" He asked knowing that this alone would anger the beast more than anything else. The eyes narrowed even further and lips twisted downward in anger.  
"Don't play games with me Potter." He spat causing Harry to tip his head to the side in confusion. The blade he held in his hand was covered liberally in the blood of whoever had once been attached to the now empty shackles. A pile of oozing smoking mush was all that was left of the man…woman…person who had a dark mark.  
Absently he tossed the dismembered forearm he was holding into the pile watching as it lurched up to devour the arm.

"I am not a potter." He said quietly his gaze confused as he pulled a vial filled with a purple potion and poured it onto the trash pile causing it to hiss angrily. The man seemed confused for a moment before tilting his head.

"That potion is highly illegal." He said carefully. Harry looked at the bottle and frowned.

"Yes." He said simply figuring he could play ignorant for a little while longer. "It is also effective. Besides if I am using it then trash like this man are not." He said throwing the bottle into the shrinking pile of hissing writhing mess. The man was wearing a smirk now.

"You know I was wondering who was killing off my men." Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Well now you know…not that it's of any use to you now…they are all dead." Voldemorts face became cold.

"Potter do not play games with me, I have over five hundred men and women at my disposal." Harry blinked and rose an eyebrow.

"Firstly I am not a potter, I do not play with clay, secondly the five hundred or so men you have at your disposal have been disposed of." Voldemort sneered.

"Impossible…and stop playing games with me you are Harry Potter the impossible brat that won't die!" Harry blinked.

"That name…sounds familiar…" His eyes grew distant and Voldemort flinched his eyes calculating.

"You truly do not remember do you?" He asked his voice no more than a whisper. Harry paused and shook his head.

"Did I sleep with him?" He asked curiously. Voldemort blinked slowly.

"What is your name?" he asked softly. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"I have no name…they…wait…they called me boy? …Or was it pet…." He shook his head and shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He said shaking his head slowly. "I have to find Severus Snape." Voldemort sneered.

"You'll not kill my potions master." He demanded. Harry tilted his head to the side, of course he wouldn't but Voldemort didn't have to know that.

"Why?" He asked. Voldemort looked taken aback.

"Because I won't let you!" He snapped causing Harry to bite his lip.

"Are you my master?" He asked hesitantly his gaze lowering though his mind scoffed at the thought. Voldemort seemed to gather himself for a moment.

"Yes Pot-Boy I am, and I'm ordering you not to Kill Severus Snape." _Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill…_

"Ok, I won't." He agreed blinking confusedly. The pile beside him gave a gurgling hiss and he glared at it disgustedly. "Though I have to say sir you picked some stinky followers! You should have smelt Rebastian! He was the worst!" Voldemort blinked and shook his head slowly.

"Fine…whatever…just-just follow me…until I figure out what to do with you…" Harry tilted his head to the side.

"I've been told that I'm good at giving head." He said cheerfully before looking confused. "Though the man said I had a dirty mouth too…but I promise to wash it out if you-"

"Potter!" Voldemort snapped spinning on his heel his face flushed with fury and…embarrassment?

"Sir?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Was Voldemort…a virgin?

"Shut up." He seethed before holding out his arm. Harry looked at it for a moment before grabbing hold of it. In an instant they apparated landing in the middle of a great foyer.

"My Lord…" Suddenly everything spun into focus and Harry's mind seemed to come to its self. That voice…He fell to his knees without a thought.

"Master." He sighed his body trembling. Voldemort sneered at Harry thinking that he was bowing to him.

"It turns out Severus that the Potter brat as quite lost his mind." Severus rose his eyebrow slowly and Harry shivered.

"Master, give me the order…and I will kill him." He said softly. Voldemort spun around angrily.

"I told you-!"

"-kill him." Red eyes widened as black eyes narrowed. Slowly Voldemort turned to look at Severus fury slowly making its way past shock and confusion as his mind processed what was happening.

"Yes master." Harry said smiling slowly before suddenly and without hesitation drawing his blade and shoving it into Voldemort's lower back grabbing the man's wand with his other hand as he did so. Red eyes widened even further in panic but Harry was already pulling his blade out and swinging his arm slicing through the pale neck with ease. Voldemort let out a soft gurgle as Severus watched on not moving as the blade moved repeatedly across him painful slice after painful slice as the life slowly drained out of him.

"Not yet." Severus said casting a spell causing Voldemort to come back to himself. "You will die painfully, just like they did." He seethed pulling out a vial of violet potion and pouring it on his body. Then all he knew was pain. Harry and Severus watched dispassionately as slowly Voldemort's skin rotted off his bones his organs melting like butter and slipping as his scream echoed through the hall. When it was over the blade fell from Harry's hand and he fell to his knees shaking as tears that had refused to surface before slipped freely from his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He sobbed hugging himself. Severus let out a long slow breath as he watched the bones fall. Slowly he moved around the mess to where Harry was kneeling. Carefully he lifted the frail chin and met the watery eyes.

"You are mine now Harry." He whispered. Harry smiled sadly and pressed his face into the man's hand.

"Yes sir, I am yours." Severus smirked and leaned forward catching Harry's lips with his in a slow kiss causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat while his heart began to thud wildly in his ribcage.

"Mine." Severus hissed at last. Harry panted his eyes half open.

"Yours." He whispered reverently. Slowly Severus stood and turned to the doors.

"Come pet, let's go home." Harry's eyes widened. _Home?_ Slowly he smiled and stood following the man with his head lowered.

"Yes master." He said following the man into the sunlight.


End file.
